Forum:2016-06-10 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Finally, the comic is posted on the right date this week! And, finally, Prende is unambiguously identified by someone who definitely knows who she is! We had plenty of indirect evidence that this was the muse Prende we were seeing on the last few pages, and she didn't correct Agatha when Agatha called her "Prende," but given the Foglios' trickiness I still has some niggling doubts up to this point. -- William Ansley (talk) 09:39, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Who's minding Madwa? And by minding I mean running a dagger across her throat to be done with her. --MadCat221 (talk) 14:19, June 11, 2016 (UTC) : While Madwa isn't harmless, that much will force her to pay attention to staying alive instead of causing problems in the near future. Argadi (talk) 18:11, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Never underestimate a smoke knight. I wonder what Jiminez Hoffmann sees with his fancy mechanical eyes. Argadi (talk) 18:11, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Important questions no one seems to be asking anywhere. What battle? What WAS Van Rijn up to? Why did he take the sword? And...why is Andronicus green? Plus, I don't think he's going to react kindly to Agatha and Dimo. As the Master of Paris noted, he fought the Heterodynes and does not view them favorably. Euphrosynia betrayed him and destroyed the Shining Coalition. Is this the battle where that happened? 19:00, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Likely something to do with the big mess created with the love triangle involving Euphrosina Heterodyne. --MadCat221 (talk) 21:58, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Yup. My theory is that the betrayal Andronicus suffered was Euphrosina infecting/poisoning him with Something Nasty (Jagerbrau? Dyne Water?) that is causing him to change into what we now see and/or killing him. He nevertheless continued to fight her family and was possibly winning (maybe the Heterodynes came to regret turning him in a giant life-sucking berserker..) However, Van Rijn desperately wanted to save his king's life, so he zapped Andronicus into a stasis field using the Lamp, and then attemped to trap the Muse of Time in hopes of extracting some sort of cure. He succeeded in the trapping, but died in the process, leaving Prende to guard the lamp and stasis field for 200-odd years. And sadly, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Madwa has already taken the lamp and vamoosed. --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:02, June 11, 2016 (UTC) I think there are answers with the Muse of Time and that Muse being directed by Agatha in the future having a conversation with Van Rijn via that Muse. A lot of jigsaw puzzle pieces will be found in that space. But, as others have said, WHAT?? another major player to plug up the plot pathway pipeline?Skyspace (talk) 23:56, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yaknow... recalling the first tall tale being told by Theo DuMedd, it had several elements that later became true. The Baron got wasped, and there was something pertaining to The Other in the depths of Castle Heterodyne's basement. What if Klaus's fake tale/hidden message that he's been Wasped also has elements that later will be shown as true? What if this is the bewitchment by the "Heterodyne Witch" (AKA Euphrosina)? And yes... Madwa is in all likelihood outta there, and probably with the Lantern. She's a Smoke Knight. To those who rebuke that her hand has been rapid-aged/crisped/otherwise FUBAR'd, I say again... She's a Smoke Knight. --MadCat221 (talk) 22:08, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::While it is possible and perhaps likely Madwa has escaped, I'd like to note the past PANIC whenever Agatha's weasel wasn't on a page. She may just be off panel. Varpa and Malek may have intercepted her (yeah, I know, she's slipped by them earlier). But what value is the lamp? Agatha wanted it to free Tarvek who, unknown to her, is out of Mechanicsburg and already on his way to Paris. The Order has been trying to stop Gil from doing exactly that. Does the lamp still work without it's power source? What, exactly, does it do? 01:18, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :::The Extradimensional Horror is still coming towards Mechanicsburg. The timestop needs to be broken before it gets there. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:10, June 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::I should have said "of what value is the lamp to Madwa and the Order?" Why are they after it? Its location is mentioned in Van Rijn's notes (called Tarvek's notes by Colette) which is something Gil wouldn't know about or he'd be looking for them too. It just strikes me that Lucrezia or her surrogates want it for something not related to Mechanicsburg. 18:15, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::I just assumed that it's because Lucrezia hates Mechanicsburg (and its mysteriously unwasped citizens) and wants to see it stay frozen, and so "get the lamp so Agatha can't use it." But, sure, there may be some other reason. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:58, June 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Agatha has only been in posession of the notes for two days before reaching the library. She only revealed the notes in Paris to Colette the day before entering the crypts. Zardeliv and Madwa entered the crypts two days before that. There's more to this than keeping Mechanicsburg frozen. Remember, Gil and Tarvek feel Lucrezia is not present in Europa. Others are acting in her name. -- 21:22, June 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::The notebook has been floating around for two and a half years since Agatha first read it. Tweedle's forces had it an unknown amount of time before Auntie Selnikov stole it. She was specifically said to have used it to ransack through the Corbettite vaults, so she at least was able to access some of the secret coded stuff that Agatha missed/got added later. So pretty much anybody could know what it said about the Lamp being in the Vaults long before Agatha learned it. And Gil certainly suspects Lucrezia is around and active, but he's wondering why she hasn't come up with anything new in terms of wasps. (The most likely answer that comes to mind is, whatever body she's inhabiting isn't a Spark, so she ''can't ''Spark out and get new ideas.)--Geoduck42 (talk) 01:43, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ----